The present invention relates generally to the field of test programs, and more particularly to dynamic generation of a multi-use test program.
When designing test programs for a software system, a typical flow may be: study the design; define variations for specific aspects of the design; and then write individual test programs for each variation. The individual test programs may then make up a static regression bucket, which can be run against the product throughout the development of the software. Individual teams performing, for example, functional, system, and performance tests, often each have their own test programs, which may operate in different environments or at different volumes and velocities.